Lobzilla
Lobzilla is a strange crustacean, elephant-like monster similar to Ebifryer that appears in Kirby 3D. Character History He is sent by Nightmare Enterprises to King Dedede to defeat Kirby. Dedede was a bit confused at first when he sees how pitiful and weak the monster looks. But Lobzilla soon lets loose his power in front of him and Escargoon and escapes. He is next seen backed against the Cappy Town circle tree by Chef Kawasaki, who intends to cook him, only to blast him with his freezing-cold breath. Next, he arrives at the pond Tuff and the Cappy kids are playing in and catching lobsters in and attacks them, too. The next time he is seen is when Dedede and Escargoon lure Kirby to him. Lobzilla pushes Kirby around a bit before ramming into one of the castle pillars. This attack backfires, and causes an avalanche which crushes him (much to Dedede's agitation) while Kirby makes it out unharmed. Then suddenly, just when everyone thinks the monster is down for the count, Lobzilla reveals his true form: a titanic and terrifying shrimp, elephant-like dragon beast. Lobzilla then starts to chase after and attack Kirby again, but Tiff calls the Warp Star and Kirby gets on it. Still, even with the Warp Star's help, Kirby is having problems with the crustacean. Even Fire Kirby had problems with him, but Meta Knight's quick thinking allows Tiff to tell Kirby to suck up the monster's breath and transform into Kabuki Kirby. Kabuki Kirby is then easily able to mop the floor with Lobzilla, fooling him by imitating a real-life Kabuki fighter before blasting a laser from his forehead into the monster's mouth, which causes his body to inflate and completely immobilize him. Kirby then finishes off and destroys him with his rod. The monster's explosion rains down many small shrimps for Kirby, Kawasaki, and even the King and Escargoon to enjoy. Physical Appearance First Form Lobzilla is a cross between an elephant and a shrimp. At first, he appears as a small seahorse-like shrimp with buggy eyes, an elephantesque trunk with small, short fang-like tusks, small legs, an orange exoskeleton, and a yellow underbelly. Second Form When he gets angry, Lobzilla grows in size and shows his true form. When enlarged, while he retains some his elephant appearance, he gets a more monstrous, lobsteresque, dragon-like appearance. His legs grow longer, his tail becomes longer as does his trunk, his tusks are longer and sharper, his eyes become more glaring and demonic as well as pupil-less, and he gains two large hair-like antennae on the sides of his head. In addition, his underbelly also becomes more pale, and he gains several fangs in his mouth and he gets a dark red color for his exoskeleton. Powers and Abilities First Form Despite Lobzilla's cute appearance, he displays a wide arsenal of abilities that are far stronger then the other monsters Kirby fought before hand. In his first form, Lobzilla has the ability to blow ice breath from his trunk, which is cold enough to instantly freeze anyone it makes contact with. His eyes can also turn red and is able to detect his target by through a series of crosshairs, suggesting he may be robotic. Despite his small size, he also has great physical strength and can knock down obstacles with ease. He utilizes clawed pincers for close quarters combat. Second Form In his second form, he can fly in the air and is so big that he can smash through anything within Castle Dedede. He is also faster, being able to catch up to Kirby even when he is on his Warp Star. He retains his ice breath ability, the difference being that it is now blown from his mouth rather than his trunk and is far stronger, being able to outmatch Fire Kirby's Fire Breath. In addition, within his icy blast are bacteria-like shrimp particles. These shrimp can pull on any of the body parts of the opponents and can attach themselves to hold down the target for Lobzilla to make clean strikes. Lobzilla gets an increase in physical strength and is able to take out parts of Dedede's castle with ease. He retains his clawed pincers for bashing his enemies with. In this form, Lobzilla becomes one of the strongest monsters to appear in the series (beaten by WolfWrath, Masher 2.0 and of course the final monster of the series), being able to outmatch Fire Kirby with ease. Etymology Lobzilla's name is a combination of the words, "lobster" (an aquatic crustacean) and "Godzilla" (a fictional, giant reptile). It's Japanese name, エビゾウ (Ebizou), comes from the Japanese word for lobster/shrimp, エビ/えび/蛯/鰕/海老 (Ebi), and the Japanese word for elephant, ぞう/象 (zou). This name also comes from a Kabuki actor. Trivia *Lobzilla has numerous similarities to Octagon, the monster fought in the very first episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby Comes to Cappy Town and is the first monster in the series, **Both monsters start off as small, innocent-looking creatures when they appear for the first time, and later on turn into their true monstrous forms. **Both monsters are based on aquatic animals (Octagon: Octopus, Lobzilla: Lobster). **Both fights take place on Castle Dedede. **Both monsters fight against Fire Kirby on a Warp Star. **Both have the ability to summon smaller versions of themselfs. **Both monsters' second form gain the ability to fly. **Both have the ability to spew out an elemental-type breath from their mouths (Octagon: Fire Breath, Lobzilla: Ice Breath). * Lobzilla is also similar to Ice Dragon. ** Both monsters start off as small, innocent-looking creatures when they appear for the first time, and later on turn into their true monstrous forms. ** Both monsters have an ice breath ability. *Lobzilla appears to be based on the Godzilla character Ebirah, and Fridgy. It should be noted that Ebirah's name is also based on "Ebi." *Flame Feeder, Ice Dragon, Blocky, Octagon, Lovely and Lobzilla are one of the six monsters that are small and/or weak when they appear but grow to a huge size after a while. es:Lobzilla it:Lobzilla ja:エビゾウ Category:Anime Characters Category:Kabuki Enemies Category:Monster Category:Aquatic Characters